Four Weeks Three Days
by ohsnapitsdom
Summary: It had been four weeks and three days since Sam Evans walked back into Mercedes Jones' life. She thought she had gotten over the blonde haired green eyed teenager last summer when his family moved away. Little did she know how much truly missed him...


**Hi! Thank you for taking the time to read my first (and maybe last) fanfic! I always read Samcedes fanfic never thought about writing until now. I would like to dedicate this first and foremost to keeponsmilinggg, Chantal. Thank you SO MUCH on this you just don't know I would also like to dedicated this to iamtellnoone, yinx1, and Bana05. I applaud your work, keep it up! You three are what kept my Samcedes shipping heart alive when it seemed Chord may not return. Last but not least this is for you. Yes, you! You are keeps the fandom alive. Never stop dreaming and Happy Reading! **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee but if I did…**_

Today, would be _four weeks and_ _three days_. Mercedes Jones kept repeating that phrase in her head. It had beenfour weeks and _three_ days since the blonde-haired, green eyed boy named Sam Evans, came back into her life.

Four weeks and three days ago, life for Mercedes Jones was slowly but surely getting back to normal—well as normal as a teenage girl's life could be.

She had just entered the Troubletones' rehearsal room when she overheard Santana saying that Trouty Mouth was back in town. Mercedes' heart stopped—maybe it had been one of Santana's crude jokes or she had just misheard her.

"_Sam couldn't be back at McKinley, could he_?" Mercedes thought.

The realization of Sam Evans being back in her life sank in. The last time she saw him was the day he left, a day she would rather forget. They both agreed long-distance wouldn't be fair to either of them, but in Mercedes heart she wish that they did. Feeling dizzy and nauseous, she reached out for the edge of the piano. Shelby, who was sitting at the piano bench, was playing a scale for Sugar warm-up with.

"Mercedes, are you alright?",Shelby asked with a worried expression.

"You don't look so good, honey?"

"Do you need to lay down?

"No, Miss C, I'm fine—just a little tired. I had a long day today."

Mercedes retreated back to her thoughts. _Sam was back at McKinley? Here in Lima, Ohio? __Sam's dad had found a stable job in Kentucky; why was he back? _

She could hardly concentrate during practice. Of all the days that this could happen, this was the absolute worst. Sectionals were in a few days, and since she was the leader of the Troubletones, she had to be the most focusedAlthough she was happy he was back, she didn't know how to act around him. He was her ex-boyfriend now. [Shane was her new boyfriend, and people changed.] Suddenly, she felt nervous knowing that sooner or later, she would run into the blonde.

The next day, while walking to her Anatomy & Physiology class, Mercedes was dreading the dissection of a fetal pig. "_Mike will definitely be the one doing the dissecting_," she thought.

Lost in her thoughts she felt a warm, strong, slightly calloused hand in hers. She instantly knew who it was.

_Sam._

The familiar touch had brought back so many memories. She had almost forgotten where she was]For that split second she felt a warm tingly feeling in her stomach, but quickly snapped back into reality. She had a boyfriend now and it was not Sam Evans.

"_What_ are you doing?" Mercedes said looking up at Sam.

"Holding your _hand_," Sam said in a matter of fact tone of voice. He had a smug look on his face that both annoyed Mercedes, yet turned her on at the same time.

"Don't, Sam—look," she pleaded while snatching her hand back.

"I heard about your boyfriend."

Mercedes stepped in front of him, stopping his advances.

"Well you've heard he's built like a bulldozer. Look, we had a summer fling."

Mercedes had hoped that he didn't notice her flickering eyes. It had been a nervous habit of hers for as long as she could remember. She was horrible at lying, but she refused to fall apart right in front of him.

"It was more than that." The intensity in his green orbs brought chills down her spine. Of course it had been more than that, but the past was the past.

"I will always have a special place in my heart for you, but, I've moved on and you need to do the same," Mercedes said shifting her eyes _again_ with the world's worst poker face.

She then turned around and continued down the hall trying her hardest not to turn around.

"I don't care how big or bad your boyfriend is. I'm going to fight to get you back!" Sam yelled down the crowded hallway full of students.

Sam didn't know, but Mercedes had a smile on her face all the way to class.

That had been four weeks and two days ago.

Three weeks ago, at Sectionals, the Troubletones lost to the New Directions. She felt like she let her team down, especially Santana, Brittany, and Sugar—whom she grown to love during the past weeks. All that hard work was gone within the 2 minutes of announcing the awards. She hadn't felt that sad and depressed since Nationals in New York last year. But if she was honest with herself, she had felt a similar feeling on that dreary day in June.

The day Sam left.

Mercedes and Santana swore it would be a cold day in hell before they would rejoin New Directions. It was her _senior_ year, and she would be damned if it was spent backing up Berry and Blaine with the grace note at the end of a song every now and then.

If it hadn't been for Quinn, she and the others wouldn't be back with the New Directions. This past year had been kind of rough on their friendship, but they had a special bond only they could understand and no matter what, they would be there for each other.

Quinn knew how much singing meant to Mercedes, so she was going to try her hardest to get Mercedes and the others back in the New Directions. Even though Mercedes gave up the role of Maria, Quinn knew sitting through West Side Story was tough for her. But, because Mercedes was Mercedes, she went anyway. At the end of the day, they were still her best friends, and she was always loyal to them.

Two weeks after Sam's return Shane and Mercedes broke up—or was it last week? The fact that she didn't know for sure was a sign that it was for the better. Between Ohio State, Glee Club, football, and other problems, the couple had Mercedes finally ended the relationship. The breaking point was when he missed Sectionals after he promised to be there. Overall, he was a good boyfriend.

Now, Mercedes was walking to the auditorium to meet up with Quinn and Kurt to work on costume sketches for Regionals, even if it was two months in advance. They knew the costume they may decide on now may be a fashion disaster within the next month or so. Kurt being the diva of fashion Mercedes was to the stage the New Directions were going to look fresh off the runway. Mercedes just wanted to hang out with her best friends before they all went their separate ways. All of them were busy with elections, drama, school, and Glee, it made it hard for the best friends to get together. Kurt was applying to NYADA and Quinn to Yale for the upcoming fall. Mercedes hadn't decided where she should go yet. Go to New York with Kurt and Rachel but go to the Fashion Institute, James Madison her Mom's alma mater, or Auburn University her Dad's alma mater. Dad had made it known where he wanted his daughter to go.

"Baby girl, Auburn one of the best schools in the South, you can roll toilet paper on the Toomer's Oaks after ever win. They even have a live eagle fly around the field before every home football game and it lands on the 50 yard line. Its amazing!" Her dad had said to her one evening at dinner.

"Mercedes, this may be the only time I'll say this, but don't listen to you father. Its all about that Purple and Gold! **JMU JMU JMU JMUUUUUUU! GO DUKES!" her mom cheered. **

Pushing that thought into the back of her mind, she walked into the dimly lit auditorium.

"Figures, I would be the first one here. Those two will be late for their own funerals," she said aloud to herself.

She walked down the aisle toward the stage, placing her book bag in one of the chairs. She decided Quinn and Kurt were going to take a while, so she went on stage and faced the empty chairs. She felt so peaceful and calm up there. The only other place she felt same way would be in Sam Evans' arms. God only knew how much she missed that. Sam loved to cuddle, not that he'd ever admit it, but she knew otherwise and would never complain.

She let out a sigh reminiscing on her times with the Troubletones. Santana said it best. They were fierce, femme, and _phenomenal_. The thought of it brought a smile on her face.

Lost in thought, she suddenly heard footsteps from the right of the stage.

_Finally_, they were here.

A dark figure came walking towards her; she couldn't make it out at first, but when the person got closer she knew it was too tall to be Quinn or Kurt.

It was Sam.

He was wearing her favorite outfit of his—dark wash jeans, a white t shirt with an orange and blue plaid shirt, a navy beanie with white city worn chucks.

Goodness, Sammy looked _hot_.

He had his guitar strapped to his his back, but she was too busy staring at him to notice.

"Mercy?"

Mercedes snapped out of her trance and opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.  
>Sam gave her a lopsided grin and continued to speak.<p>

"Mercy, I have been back at McKinley for four weeks and 3 days and not with you for five months and four days. Since then, these past few months have been the hardest because you haven't been in my life. I know you said that what we had during the summer was just a fling, but in my heart—and I know in yours too—it was so much more than that," Sam spoke with eyes so sincere that it was almost too much for Mercedes to accept.

"I know that you and Shane aren't together anymore, and I should thank him for taking care and supporting you when I couldn't. I know you want your space right now, but I need to tell or sing this to you. Whatever you decide, I'll respect it, but no matter what I am always here for you."

His words took Mercedes by pleasant surprise. At the moment, she couldn't speak because his words kept playing over in her head.

The lights in the auditorium dimmed even more with only two spot lights. One on him. and the other on her. Then random sprinkle of lights were displayed all over the auditorium. It looked like they were surrounded by stars—the very stars they used to gaze at everyday during the summer together. She couldn't remember the last time she looked at them since he left.

Sam pulled his guitar from behind and started playing.

_Can you hear me__  
><em>_Barely breathing as you pass me by__  
><em>_You're an angel with a body__  
><em>_Got me crazy without even trying__  
><em>_I'm a mess I'm a wreck__  
><em>_No one makes me feel like this__  
><em>_Beautiful girl can you see me falling_…

Mercedes recognized music, but the lyrics she wasn't sure. Then, it hit her.

Summer memories started flooding back babysitting Stacey and Stevie, picnics, impressions, stargazing, watching Avatar for the millionth time, arguing who was better X-Men or the Avengers, sunsets but one memory in particular stood out in particular.

_They were at the park having another one of their lazy Sunday picnics laying on a blanket with Mercedes head lying on Sam's chest listening to his steady heartbeat while Sam mindless brushing her arm with his hand. Mercedes' iPod switched to the next song when Beyonce's "Party" came on. Sam started moving to the music laying down.  
><em>_  
><em>_"What are you doing?" Mercedes lifted her head and looked up into his green eyes._

___"Dancing."_

___"Uh, that's what they are saying nowadays?"_

___"Ouch, lady. I'm hurt. I've got moves."_

___"Oh, sure you do."_

___Sam got up and started to sway to the beat and started to do a weird looking body roll._

___"What was that?" Mercedes asked between laughs. _

___"What? It's a body roll. Mike and I came up with it. I'm going to call it 'Windy City.'"_

___"First and foremost, you may need to reevaluate your friendship with Mike for letting you keep doing that, and Second, Windy City?" Mercedes laughed even harder._

___"You know you think it's sexy."_

___"Sure... Sexy isn't what comes to mind, but dorky yes. Lucky for you, I happen to like dorky."_

___Sam sat back down gave her a lopsided grin and placed a kiss on Mercedes' forehead._

___"I love you."_

___Mercedes was taken a back because that was the first time Sam had ever said those words to her. Sam sensed the awkwardness and his cheeks turned a pinkish hue. He turned to get his guitar out of the case just to do something when Mercedes grabbed his hand. She turned his face towards hers, and gave him the sweetest kiss she had ever given him._

___"Nga yawne lu oer nìhawng" _

___Sam's eyes got wide and had the hugest grin on his face._

___"What? I've been practicing… Did I say the wrong thing? Did I say something perverted? I'm going to kill my brother Kieran for that Na'vi translator!" Mercedes rambled nervously while averting Sam's gaze._

___"No, No. You said it perfectly," he reassured her. "I was just surprised you said it in Na'vi."_

___Mercedes sighed happily and smiled._

___After a few more minutes of kissing, the couple went into their own activities. Mercedes was reading the Hunger Games and Sam strumming on his guitar, humming a melody,_

___"What are you working on?" asked Mercedes._

___"Oh, just a little something. I'm not done with it yet, but you will be the first to hear it."_

___"Can I hear what you have so far?" __She pouted and gave him her famous puppy eyes that worked on everyone._

___"You know I can't handle that, Mercy." His voice was soft and serious._

___"Pretty please?" She begged.__Sam laughed and shook his head. _

"_Okay don't laugh. I don't have lyrics that fit yet, but just a few chords." He replied._

___Sam played what he had so far and he anxiously awaited her response._

___"Well?" He questioned nervously._

___"I think it's going to be great when you finish it. Promise me I'll be the first to hear it." Mercedes had a proud smile on her face that gave Sam butterflies._

___"Promise."_

Mercedes' memories faded and she was suddenly back in the auditorium. Sam, who had always been true to his word, was playing the song he was writing that lazy Sunday afternoon to her and it was _about_ her.

He continued to sing and the lyrics swelled her heart. This boy was truly talented. She was honored that it was her that had sparked such a true form of art.

Sam then put his guitar behind him while Puck came out of the darkness of the stage, taking over the guitar solo. The lights started to turn on when the remaining Glee club members arrived from behind the transparent curtains singing with the band.

They had all been a part of this plan!

Sam was walking towards her still singing. Mercedes didn't know she was crying until Sam brushed the tears from her face.

"Txe'lan" he whispered to her, considering that was his secret nickname for her.

He then spoke up, "Mercy, there wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think about you. I miss your laugh and the way your nose crinkle up when you do, the way you look at me when I say something dorky, but don't have the heart to tell me when I do, the way Stacey and Stevie adores you, but I have to watch out for Stevie though because he's been eyeing you too," he said on a chuckle with tears brimming his eyes.

"I miss the way you absent-mindly start to sing to yourself, the way that didn't care that my family situation and you treated me the same as before everyone found out. There are so many things we would be here forever but I think everyone is ready for dinner." Sam looked around to the members of the New Directions and each of them had smiling, supportive faces.

"Nga txe'lan si kifkey. oe tse'a si yawne nga," he said.

"Nga yawne lu oer ha nìtxan," Mercedes replied.

Mercedes proceeded to kiss him with every fiber of her being.

The Glee Club cheered with whoops and hollers.

"Wanky," predictively came from Santana.

"I think it's cute." Brittany said kissing her on the cheek.

"Finally!" exclaimed Tina with Mike's arm around her.

"_So_ romantic," Kurt said standing next to Blaine "Finally we can double date! I'm sorry Mercedes, but Shane wasn't my favorite."

"Thanks Zizes for hooking us up with the lights," said Puck.

"No problem! Anything for my girl," Lauren said with a wink.

"I'm so excited!" exclaimed Sugar while hugging poor Rory.

Suddenly, the bell rang piercingly into Mercedes' ear. Mercedes' head shot up from the desk. She had slept through 6th period study hall, and had to get to the auditorium to meet up with Quinn and Kurt.

_It was all a dream?_

She gathered her books and went towards the auditorium. "Four weeks and three days ago," she said out loud to herself in the now empty hallway.

Little did she know how real her dream was going be.

Sam watched her leave the classroom with his guitar strapped to his back.

"Storm is on the move. Cap'n America over and out," Sam said in the walkie talkie since Artie and Finn insisted on using them.

"Really Lisa Rinna? You've been gone for how long and yet you are still dorky as ever!" said Santana with playful eyes.

Sam rolled his eyes at Santana's insult but smiled. He couldn't help it if he missed the banter between the two while he was in Kentucky.

"Four weeks and three days indeed Txe'lan… Hopefully the count will start over at one and so will we."

**Author's Note: **Got ya at the end didn't I? Did you like it… or love it? ;) I was listening to Justin Nozuka "My Heart Is Yours" and "After Tonight" and inspired me to write my own Samcedes fanfic. Those were originally going to be a mash-up of those two song, but then Chord's song "Beautiful Girl" was leaked later that day and I love me some Chord Overstreet decided to use that instead. I am a graduate of Auburn and those two traditions Mr. Jones said at the table are real and AMAZING! I've never been to JMU, but I got it from Chantal. Shout to her again!

"_Nga yawne lu oer nìhawng"_ I love you too

"_Nga txe'lan__si kifkey. oe tse'a si yawne nga_" You are my heart and world. I see and love you

"_Nga yawne lu oer ha nìtxan_" I love you so much

"_Txe'lan"_ my heart

Here's a link to the song Sam sang to Mercedes /chordoverstreet/beautiful-girl "Beautiful Girl" by: Chord OVerstreet


End file.
